Few Things Satisfy
by SilverSayin
Summary: A little holiday treat for Layton fans; This is about you waking up in a completely different place on Christmas Eve with no memory of what happened... Don't forget to check out the bonus chapter in the M section!
1. Forgetting

**Happy Holiday's faithful viewers,**

**God how long has it been since I wrote a fan fiction, too long in my case. It feels good to be back on the keyboard again. I though of putting up a quick one for the holidays, though whether it will be finish before the new years is uncertain. It depends on when artist block comes into play or not. Anyway enjoy this short but sweet intro.**

Bright sunlight shines on your face, forcing you out of your slumber land. You moan as you push yourself up from the comfy pillow that held your head so gently. Sitting up on you bed, arm reaching for the ceiling before rubbing the sleep out from your eyes. Suddenly you notice that the room you were staying in wasn't your own; it was much different but somehow it felt familiar to you.  
The room is simple in how it looks; the walls are painted in a tasteful cream orange. Hanging upon them are a few maps of various places that never crossed your mind. Along with one or two masks, pendants and other things you would find in a history book. Your hand smoothly slides along the large queen bed that served as your steed to a good nights rest. Sheets so red it would shame the reddest rose, but what pick you as strange is the left side of the bed was all ready made.

"_Where am I, what is this place?_" these question race through your mind like crazy.

You try to remember what had happened the night before, or any night before for that matter. Sadly the headache you feel prevents you from remembering much, one thing you were sure of is you were in your resting in your room after a hard day at work. The black and red Christmas shirt and work pants on the chair beside the bed confirm that memory. You decide to explore your new surrounding instead of staying in bed, thinking maybe something around here would jog your shaky memory. It takes you a matter of minutes to change out of your simple P.J's into your clothes.  
A small staircase beckons to you after leaving the bizarre bedroom. Not caring at the moment what else was on this floor you descend down to the first floor. You skip the last step, making a small thud on the mahogany wooden floor and casually stroll into the room. The entire place is 18th century Neo Victorian; the furniture, the wallpaper, even the Christmas nick-knacks on the shelves and tables, the strange sense of familiarity mixes with the fear of being in a strange place for the second time.  
A small cup on the coffee table catches your eyes. Freshly brew tea rests beside a large photo inside a beautiful winter frame. You can feel your throat just aches for something to rinse out the dryness inside, it finally temps you to pick up the luke warm cup and drink it. The blend tastes bitter yet sweet at the same time; it warms you up as it travels down. A fruity aftertaste is left as you wipe your upper brow, you sigh as the sense of deja vu washes over you again.  
You put down the empty cup and exchange it for the photo, the contents of it sends a wave of confusion and doubt. It was a photo of you alright; however it was the three people with you that scare you. Two children stood on opposite ends of the picture; on the left a boy in blue that came up to your waist, and young girl in a cream dress stood on your right side. Your hand rests on top of her brunet held-up-by-a-bow-ponytail hair. Finally a man that had the most incredible smile took his rightful place on your left side. You only came up to his shoulder but the tall chocolate silk hat makes you look shorter, it matches the large collared coat and orange turtle neck you rest you head on.

You held your head, the headache from earlier begins to take form again, "It…it can't be…" you whisper to no one.  
"Ah, you're awake my dear." A sweet familiar voice answers.

You turn to the kitchen and see the man from the photo, looking much more handsome in person. The only thing different is his coat and hat are nowhere to be found, but it didn't matter to you. His short fluffy hair looks just as good, if not better on him.

"Professor...Layton..." his name escapes your lips.  
His chuckle gave you goose bumps, "Please my dear, call me Hershel," he places his tea down beside hers, "We are dating now so theirs no need for formalities."  
"_Me...and Him...DATING!_" it slowly clicked, "For...for how long?" you nervously ask him.  
"About two months, three at most." He answers as he approaches you. Your bodies are mere inches apart; your face starts to burn as your check turn to a light shade of pink. He place his hand on the back of your head, though he does it so gently a spike of pain is sent through out you skull.

"Seems the bump you received last night did more damage than I thought." His sweet voice melts you.  
Curiosity compels you to ask "How did it happen?"  
The Professor's checks burn a crimson red, "Well, we got a little carried away...we bumped into the cabinet and one of the marble stone rolled off and..."  
"And hit me square on the noggin." You said, putting the pieces together.  
He nods, "You were out cold for the rest of the night, the stone had no edge but it was blunt enough to draw blood" He raises his arms and rest them on your, then he pulls you closer, wrapping his arms around you for a hug, "I was so worried, I was afraid...that I lost you."

Your light pink blush turns a furious red, but you didn't mind this at all. You slide you arm off his chest around to his back to deepen the embrace. Closing your eyes you take in the scent of the Belle Classic the two of you were drinking and peppermint cologne. The two of you stay this way for what felt like an eternity till you hear the bells of the grandfather clock. You pull away from each other enough for you to see the clocks face. In twelve hours it will be Christmas, the though of spending the most magical of all days with a gentleman makes you blush again.

"Time for me to get going..." said the Professor, he heads for the coat rack next to door.  
"You're leaving?" you ask as he puts his trademark hat and coat on.  
He turns to you with a sad but sincere smile, "I have a few lectures today sadly, but I won't be long. I'll be back before you know it," You lower you head, a little nervous to look him in the eyes, but he lifts it easily with one of his strong fingers, "After all; one should never keep a lady waiting on Christmas Eve, that what a gentleman does."

He leans down and places a butterfly kiss on your lips, your eyes grow to the saucer size and your blush is at full strength. He tips his hat to you before heading out to snowy London town. You legs turn to mush and you slump to the floor, two fingers touch your slightly wet lips.

"_This feels...so real,_" you thought, "_This can't be a dream...What's going on?_"

**Not bad for a introduction; you waking up in Professor Layton's room with no memory of him being you're boyfriend. Don't forget to review and Merry Christmas! ^-^**


	2. Remembering The First Time

_**I had no idea how long this one memory would have been. I had make this its own chapter, and I won't lie I did cry a little when I was writing this, play a slow sweet sad song while reading the first flashback and you will too. Enjoy!**_

You find the strength to get up from the floor and make your way to the love seat across from you. You lean back far enough so you would stare up at the ceiling. Slowly you dig deep into the crevasse of your mind, thinking of anything from your past that could've made all this possible. The more you tried to remember, the more power your headache gets. Finally you pull yourself back to reality once your head began to pound itself madly.

You grind your teeth, "This stinks, I can't remember anything!" your voice echoes throughout the house.  
That when you notice something strange, it was quiet...too quiet, extending your arm you turn the photo around so it would face you. You stare deeply at the photo, making a mental note of it in your head.

"_The kids...what were their names?_" you ask yourself, and then you lightly smack your forehead, "_Of course, Luke and Flora! How could I forget them? My head must really be bang up to forgetting those sweet little angels,_" You laugh at yourself.  
That's that felt so strange to you, it was Christmas Eve afternoon and they're was no sign of either of them. They couldn't be at school and the Professor would never let them sleep in this long. He also didn't seem to be worried about them when you met him; then again his thoughts were more on you then so that wasn't too odd. Still it didn't make you feel more at ease, it just made the whole thing more puzzling.

"Puzzle..." you had an idea.  
If you tried thinking all these mysteries were just unsolved puzzles, it might make them easier to solve. You giggle to yourself wondering if this is how Professor Layton thinks on the job. Taking in a cleansing breath you gather your thoughts and make your puzzles; Puzzle 001; what took place in the two to three mouths you've been here? Puzzle 002; how did you and the Professor become boyfriend and girlfriend? And Puzzle 003; where are Luke and Flora?

Since you know you weren't going to get anywhere with the first two puzzles you decided to start with the third first. Feeling much more energetic and light headed you make your way to the kitchen. Not only is it Flora's favorite spot in the house, but you figured you could grab a little something to snack on. After all, not even a true gentleman can work on an empty stomach.  
The kitchen isn't very large but it didn't need to be for a 'family' of four, the marble floor and counters are as white as the snow on the window above the sink. Everything is clean and neat, meaning Flora never step foot in here. This made you a bit more nervous, but it subsides when you spot a letter next to the tea set on the glass table. The writing is written in neat cursive writing, all the eyes were dotted with hearts so you knew right away who wrote it.

"_Dear Professor,_" you imagine the writer's voice on your head, "_I felt terrible for leaving you in such a sad state, so I made you some tea and biscuits to cheer you up. It's Belle Classic; your favorite, and don't worry about the biscuits I followed the whole recipe this time. Thanks once again for allowing me to return home for the holidays, I'll be sure to call you once I'm safely inside St. Mystere. I know Christmas won't quiet be the same with me away and Luke in America, but I sure you'll be fine with your Starlight around. Doctor Schrader did say she'd be alright and I too am praying she'll wake up soon. Wishing you and your love a very Happy Christmas and I'm hoping to see a more cheery you tomorrow; your daughter Flora Reinhold Layton._"

You couldn't help but smile as you read the letter again, she's truly an angel that sweet Flora. A small wisp of steam coming out of the teapot spot and biscuits tells you they're still warm. You pour yourself a new cup of tea and playful dunk a biscuit in it before taking a bite. The taste of it buttery fluffiness makes you moan pleasurably and grin from one cheek to the other.

"_This is really good,_" you said taking the final bite, "_Much better than the ones I had the first time..._"  
Suddenly the last morsel of biscuit drops out of your hands, falling more slowly to the floor than you did. You hold the table for support with one hand and the other to your head. The terrible headache had return but with more anger and rage than before. It pounds with more and more force with every heartbeat, you were remembering something. The faithful night you met the Professor...

_**Three months ago, September 12th, 8:30pm**_

"It's cold; the weather man said it's will snow tonight. But not even a blanket of soft white stuff is gonna cheer me up, or anything for that matter," You remember saying aloud.  
You never got over the habit of talking to yourself, not even after moving here from America. A normal day in London was quiet different than an American one but you actually like it. However that day turn out to be one of the worst that could ever happen to anyone. Not because of some giant robotic death machine came blasting out from under London right near where you worked. Luckily for you there weren't any casualties, you did get a few scraps and burns but nothing too serious. And it wasn't work either, you liked you job very much; it's fun and it pays you enough for you to keep your cozy apartment and have some cash on hand.  
It was the person you had to work with that made the night grayer for you; your boyfriend. Scratch that you're EX boyfriend, but you didn't want to even think of him right now. All you wanted was to get home so you can crash on the couch and just stay there for a week or two.

You remember passing the last alleyway from your apartment when you herd a woman say, "I suppose this is it, Hershel..."  
You stopped in your tracks, the way she said that sounded like she was on the verge of tears and that name. You couldn't help but think you've herd that name before.

Curiosity forced you too backtrack to the alley you past when you herd the rest of her sentence, "I have to go back to my own time...back to that day when we parted."  
"No, Claire..." you hear a very sad but calm voice whisper as you peered into the alley.  
You recall seeing three people right away; a young boy clad in blue leaning against the wall behind a young woman and man with a large top hat and coat. Top hat...Hershel...it hits you like a ton of bricks; he's the famous gentleman from the newspapers Professor Layton. The one every girl at work couldn't stop swooning over and had a major crush on. Even you had to admit you had one too but you have...had a boyfriend so it was just a small one.

The women you figure was Claire slowly walked towards him and hugged him by the way you saw from behind, "I'm sorry I can't stay," She says before the two shared a short kiss.  
You felt a little prick in your heart, not from your baby crush but from pity. You figures this was a simple breakup, you decided to give these two some privacy.

But you changed your mind when you hear Layton shout, "Claire, wait!"  
It's then you remember seeing Claire beginning to shine a brilliant light, like a heavenly glow you saw in films or read about in novels. Quickly you rubbed your eyes to see if you're imagining this, but she was still glowing.

"_That's not normal...what's going on!_" you remember how much you freaked out in your mind so you wouldn't be herd. You wanted to take a closer look she you quietly snuck into the alley connected this one without disturbing them or the boy.

Claire looked at her hand, "We had so many plans for the future. Do you remember, Hershel?" she asks looking back at him you can see the tears swell in her eyes, "I'll miss you...and our unwound future."  
The pieces of this puzzle weren't coming together at all, but you got a good idea at what was going on, "_Is she...? Oh my god she is._"

"You Can't Go!" you remember the anger in his voice then, both you and Claire gasped in sheer shock; hers was much louder than yours however, "I don't want to say goodbye again! I Can't! I WON'T!"  
Your heart was on pins and needles you remember how much more they stacked when you saw her smile so sincerely, "I know you," she said so calmly, "And I know you'll stay strong. After all, that's what a gentleman does," She look down at the cobblestone street, "I must go now, thank you for everything...goodbye."  
With that finale goodbye she walked away from him. You wanted to call out to her, to tell her she was making a big mistake but your body negatively responds to that by covering your mouth with cold hands. You remember how fast the young apprentice dashed past his mentor to stare down the alleyway she went into.

"She's gone!" he shouts, those two words tug at the last heart string.  
However seeing the Professor turn your way turn that sadness into instant fear, luckily you hid yourself before he could see you. In your mind you wanted to leave but your body had a mind of it's own that night. Your head slowly pops back into the tragic scene and your heart instantly stopped. You saw Professor Hershel Layton; the picture of cool and calm and collective, quietly sobbing. He was on his knees staring up at the sky as the predicted snow began to fall, holding his prized hat close to his chest.  
It was that scene that finally broke your heart. You notice that the young boy wasn't around; you figure he left to give his teacher a moment. You knew you should be doing the same, but your legs wouldn't allow it. You don't quite remember how it happened but the next thing you knew you were walking out from your hiding spot heading towards him. Your footsteps were silent but not enough for him not to hear. He looked away from sky and up at you, his face drenched in tears.

"May I...help you dear?" he asked you in a hush tone, whipping the tears from his coal eyes.  
That was the breaking point for you; you knelt down to his high and held his warm face in your hands. With a gently motion you let his head rest on your chest; one hand on the back of his coats collar, the other on his hatless head.

"It's okay...It's going to be okay..." you remember whispering before you started to weep. In your mind you imagined he was thinking of you as some weirdo and wanting to get away. But the way he suddenly pulling you closer proved you other wise, his body trembling and weeping uncontrollably. You felt your body tremble along with his as you lean your head down so it would rest on his.  
You don't recall how long you stayed like, but you do remember how it came to an end. The Professor assistant calling out to him from behind, you and him letting each other go and turning around to see him and the many others with him.

You get up from the ground, wiping the tears from your eyes and calmly say to him, "You're in good hands now, sorry for disturbing you. Have a goodnight now."  
You remember making your way to the alley you were recently hiding in before he shouts, "Wait madam, please!"  
That was possibly that moment when the numbness from the cold and the combination of fatigue from work and crying kicked in. Because the last thing you remember you were a pair of strong arms catching you as you fell and seeing your world go black.

_**September 13th, 9:05 am**_

"Professor, she waking up!" you hear a young women calls out.  
You remember slowly opening your eyes to see three people staring down at you. The Professor and the young boy were two of them; the other was the young girl you caught a glimpse of before fainting. A faint moan escaped your lips as you stood up on the couch, a quick look around told you instantly you weren't in your apartment.

"Where...where am I?" you asked them drowsily.  
You remembered the warm smile on Professor Layton face when he answered, "Your in our humble home my dear, you fainted from a lost of blood you sustained from the attack. We brought you here and tended your wounds."

"I helped carry you in," the boy said with pride, you couldn't help but giggle a little.  
"Well, thank you...umm," you mind drew blank, trying to recall his name.  
He tips his cap to you, "Luke, maim; Flora's the one who treated your wounds and the Professor Layton stayed up the whole night by your side."  
You remembered your smile growing as you saw the two of them blushing embarrassingly, "Thank you; Flora, Mr. Layton,"

The young lady named Flora picked up one of the teacup and a biscuit and hands it to you, "Here, this will make you feel better."  
You thanked her and took them out of her hands. Unaware of the horror that awaiting you back then you dunk the biscuit and pop it in your mouth. You eyes popped out; the odd mixture of sugar, salt, and garlic made you feel sicker than when you woke up. Not wanting to offend your saviors you forced the mystery food X down to your already upset belly. You chugged down the tea as fast as you could to wash away the terrible taste.

After taking a few steady breaths you turn to the brunet and said, "That was...interesting. I've never had a snack as flavorful as this," Her cheerful smile almost made it worth while...almost.

Professor Layton clears his throat, "Flora, why don't you and Luke go outside and play in the snow. I'll handle things from here."  
"Alright, come on Flora," said Luke extending a hand to her, "I'll show you how to make a snowman."  
Flora reluctantly took his hand and the two raced out the door into the small winter wonderland. Leaving you and the Professor in a long silence, you remembered how awkward it made you feel. You couldn't look him in the eyes; the events from last night were still fresh in your head. That's why he wanted you alone you figured; to talk to you.

"Mr. Layton," you answered before he had a chance to speak, "About last night...I'm terribly sorry for what I did." You paused, figuring out what else to say, "You were having a moment and I just strolled in out of nowhere and..."  
You stopped when your felt a pair of warm strong fingers under your chin. They lifted your head up so your eyes would meet his,

"It's alright," he said, taking a seat next to you, "You did nothing wrong, personally I found that comforting hug quite calming. It was just what I needed, but I'll admit I might have gotten carried away when I grabbed you."  
You shook your head, "No, its cool, I was afraid you though I was some sort of freak or weirdo."  
"Nonsense, a true gentleman would never think like that; especially towards a beautiful lady," He said; his voice a little more stern but still calm, "However, I was curiosity to know why such a smart girl like yourself was doing out walking around instead of tending to your injuries? I'd suspect you received those from the terrible attack, and judging from how fresh they were you didn't walk very far."  
Your smile along with your slight blush faded, "I didn't have far to walk...I was heading back to my apartment from where I was working; that where I got hurt. I guess I...I didn't think my wounds were so serious," You lied; you knew the true reason for you walked away but you wished to not bring it up, "In fact I was only a few blocks away from the front door when I...overheard you and...Claire talking," you remembered how the mere mention of her name put that sad look back on his face, "What...happen to her?" you asked without thinking.

He tipped his hat down over his eyes and sighed, "In order for me to answer your question." He paused, "I would have to tell you about the events take really took place yesterday, but I fear it's a long story."  
"Well I don't have to be anywhere today, and I doubt you would let me go in my condition," you remembered how your sarcastic remake put a little smirk on his face, and how that change to a small o when you placed you hand on his, "Beside I think you'll feel a lot more better if you did. Talking about things is like spring cleaning for the soul."  
You recalled how much he laughed at your silly metaphor, putting a smile back on his face. You sat quietly as he wove his tale to you; from the day of the time machine explosion and the disappearance of the prime minister, to earlier that night when Clive got arrest and the truth was exposed.

"That's...that's horrible!" you shouted once he was through, "I can't believe he...all this time...That MONSTER!" you cursed the prime ministers name; slamming your cup on the coffee table, unaware how much you startled the Professor, "Killing all those people and never regretting it; all for the sake of money and power. I swear if I ever see his face I'll...I'LL...!"  
You were far too angry to finish your sentence and you didn't know how to calm yourself then. Luckily the Professor's reassuring hand on your shoulder seemed to do the trick. You remember feeling a little silly for blowing up like that and apologize again, but he didn't mind. Of course he did draw a blank at your name, you told him with a great big smile on your face...that was the last thing you remembered.


	3. Remembering The Confessions

_**For those of you who read something completely different before...My apologies**_.*-*; _**I got the documents mixed up when updating the grammar in the chapter. Enjoy.**_

Three bells from the grandfather clock brought you back from your trip down memory lane. You head rests on the rim of the table, no longer pounding from a massive headache. Pin and needles race down your legs as you get up from the floor, you march in place to stimulate their blood flow again. Dry tears stain your face and still fresh ones impair your vision.

"Well, that's one down..." you said, wiping the tears from your eyes.  
That's when another idea came into your mind; if that powerful memory came back from Flora's cooking. Maybe you'll remember other things from the other items around the Layton home. Knowing this is the only led you have; you finish your tea and snacks and return to the living room. You slowly scan the area, looking for anything that really peeks your interests, sadly nothing does.  
After taking in a disappointing sigh you head upstairs to the second floor. The first door you see is the one you were in; Hershel's bedroom. Down the hall you see three other doors each had it own sign; Bathroom, Guest Room, and Study. Knowing nothing in the first two rooms would help you went straight inside the study.  
The bookshelves against the goldenrod walls made the room smaller than it really is. All of the maps, documents and journals beside the desk help you remember how much of a pack rat Layton is. You giggle as you remember all the wonderful times you had in this simple room; the snacks you helped Flora bring him while he worked at his desk, those lazy days making and solving puzzles and the warm evening listening to music...

"Music,"  
That when you remember the gramophone he kept on top of the nightstand below his fossil shelf. A collection of classical music records sits beside it; Beethoven, Mozart, all the goodies. One of the records is already in the player; The Eternal Diva. You're in the mood for a little music so you place the needle onto it. The melody is rich with its piano instrumental follow the vocals of a woman you guess is the one on the sleeve. You head sways with the music but that's cuts short with another headache, it wasn't as painful as the last one but it was close so you know you're on the right track.  
As the record plays you continue you make you way to the desk. The entire surface is covered with puzzles, letters from fans, and school work. You pick up one of the memos that the teachers get at Gressenheller University; the date was about a week old but it's the message that bugged you. It was informing the staff that the university would be closed during winter break for renovations; no teacher was allowed near the premises until after New Years, no acceptations. This puzzled you immensely, why would the Professor lie to you, it's not like him.

"Listen to me," you rant, "Three hours ago I didn't know he existed, and now I'm questioning his reasons. Besides you kept a good secret from him didn't you..." That when your headache got stronger, you sat down on the chair and rest you head in your hands. Letting the memories of your first confession come back to you...

_**October 31st, 7:15pm**_

The first thing you remember is filling up the candy bowl with some more butterscotch and chocolate kisses. This was your first Halloween in London, and you were please as punch since you got to spend it in the Layton home. You had the night off from work so you came over to see if the Professor, Luke or Flora had anything planned. The kids went out trick or treating and the gentleman of the house was up in his study working. Or that's what you though then...

"Hershel," you screamed when you saw his hand swiping a kiss from the bowl, "Those are for the trick or treaters, hands off!"  
"Don't worry my dear, theirs plenty more in the cobber." He said, popping the chocolate in his mouth.  
"I though you didn't care for sweets..." You poked him in the stomach as he swallowed.  
He chuckled, "Well even a true gentleman should indulge himself at least once in a while."  
You remembered how hard the two of you tried to hide your blush from each other. You and he had become close friends in such short time; true you weren't as good with puzzle or the subject of archeology as he was, but you did share some hobbies. You also couldn't help but notice how he had more spring in his step whenever you volunteered to cook or stayed the night with them. You don't recall how long you and he stood like that but the ringing of the back door doorbell broke the moment nicely. He reminded himself of the work he has left to do in his study and rushed back up their as you answered the door.

"Trick or Treat!" three adorable children in monster costume shouted, holding up their half full jack-o-lanterns.  
You smile and commented on their costumes as you handed them the candy. They thanked you for the candy before rushing for the next house. You were about to close the door when someone's black boot steps in the doorway. A large force pushed the door wide open and you out of the way.

"Trick or Treat..." his malicious voice sends shivers down your spooked spine.  
The candy bowl falls out of your hands once you saw the intruder. His ebony hair was a ruffled mess that matched the rest of his outfit. An unbuttoned white shirt and a bandanna tie told you he'd been drinking more than the beer bottle in his bleached hands did.

"Nathan..." you remember how much disgust you put in his name, "What are you doing here?"  
"That no way for a lady to talk," he said, sucking the last of the booze out form the bottle, "I got an anonymous tip that you would be here tonight."  
He threw the bottle at the kitchen wall and it smashes over the table. You remember only praying the Professor didn't hear that or the tin bowl denting the floor.

"So what this I hear about you and this teacher guy dating!" he shouted.  
You didn't make eye contact with him as you began to picked up the broken glass, "We're not dating; Professor Layton and I are just friends."  
"That's not what I hear..." he slurred.  
You remembered how distracted you were that you cut yourself on the glass. You ignored the pain so you could focus on this puzzle; getting him out of the house before He comes downstairs and finds out. You wrapped the broken glass in a paper towel and hid it in the trash. You remember how disgusted you were moving the garbage around but you certainly didn't want the Professor to see the bottle shards.

Nathan slams his hands on the counter top, "Why have you've been avoiding me!"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," you said, trying out your British accent while fixing the collar of you vampires dress.  
"Don't play dumb!" his voice echo's though out the empty kitchen, "You been requesting hours so we wouldn't work together. You haven't answered any of my messages and you only go into the apartment whenever I'm not around just to pack up your stuff. Tell me what your problem is!"  
"Isn't it obvious?" you remembered how you couldn't help but to quote the Professor then, "When someone breaks another person's heart, one must take drastic measures to mend said heart."  
You remembered the anger in his voice spiked, "Spit it out already!"  
"We're though Nathaniel," you turn your back to him, "I never want to see your traitorous face again."  
"What sort of shit are you spouting woman?"

"Think back to last month; the night of the mechanical disaster," you lowered your voice in order to avoid a chance of outburst, "One of the cannon blast hit where we worked and the entire area turned to rubble. We were lucky; the only thing major anyone got was a concussion that wore off in a week or two. I just got a few burns and severe wound but they didn't matter to me then. I was only worried about you then because you were nowhere to be found. So I ignore my condition and went searching for you, but what do I find? You making out with a co worker of ours!"  
He huffed like it was nothing, "It was just a kiss."  
You remembered turning back to him shouting, "You were sucking her face, as well as every other part of her body. I was so angry and broken hearted that I just left for home. If I hadn't run into Mr. Layton and his friends that night I probably would had been the only casualty from a lost of blood!" You paused; you had to find your composure again before continuing on, "Three days afterward, I called her up and calmly asked for an explanation and guessed what I found out? You have been going out with me behind her back; my heart broke even more when I had to tell her you've been with me since summer break."  
You remembered how cold and steely his eyes turned, "So you're the reason she broke up with me..."  
"It's your own fault," you said coldly with your back turn to him again, "We trusted you with our love and hearts and you played with them like a chew toy. You know where the door is; you can show yourself out."  
You couldn't remember clearly what happened next, because everything happened so fast. One minute you felt long nails digging into your right arm and the next you find yourself lying on the kitchen floor with him on top. His cold dead eyes starring deep into your soul, he held your arm beside you head so matter how much you struggled you were at his mercy.

"What give you the right to go behind my back and ruining my plans? Because you're American?" His screaming made your inner fear grew, "You're nothing without me and personally no man in their right mind would want a girl like you." His dead stare quickly turn seductive as he lean down to your chest, "Beside you know no one can get under you skin like me."  
His tongue trails up and down your collar bone, causing you to quiver in fear, "Stop It!" you scream at the top of your lungs, but you quickly held your breath; the last thing you need was the dear Professor to come in while you were being rapped by your ex.  
He only answered by moving down your chest, he move the ebony collar lower so your breasts would be revealed. Now he was licking your chest and all you could do was closes your eyes and pray he stop. The next thing you remember was the shuffling of feet and the weight of your ex being lifted off of you.

"Hey? What? Where did you? Put me down!" You remember those were the last words your ex said before hearing the back door swing open and him being thrown outside.  
You sit up from the floor and lifted your eyes to the back door. You could clearly make out the backside of the Professor, even without his trademark coat on. You remembered how low you hanged your head before you herd the back door locking up for the night. His footsteps were much softer and slower than before when he approached you. You could see him kneeling down to you even with your head down; a gentle hand comforts your shoulder.

"Are you alright, my dear" Professor Layton's sweet voice rung of worry, "he didn't hurt you, did he?"  
"Nowhere but my pride," you answered.  
You remembered how stupid you were for clenching your hands, forgetting the cut you got from picking up the broken bottle. You winced from the pain but silently so he wouldn't hear you. It was useless though, immediately he lifted your cut hand and got a good look at it. Before you could even explain he took you other hand and helped you up from the floor and escorted you upstairs to his study. You remembered how he motioned you to take a seat while he ran to the bathroom for some bandages.  
The time it took for him to get back was short-lived; you hoped it would have lasted longer. The time he was beside you bandaged you hand seemed like an eternity, you had no idea what to say to him. What could to say to someone who came in just as you were being rapped by your ex?

That's when the answer hit you, "Professor," you started, "how long was you standing by the entryway?"  
"Ever since I herd the bowl crash from upstairs," he answered; his voice had no emotion whatsoever, "Forgive me for eavesdropping, but since you never answered my question, I though this was the only way for me to get the answer."  
You heart sank lower than before, "So you knew I was lying."  
"For the most part." He focused more on your hand to avoid eye contact.  
You knew you couldn't hide it anymore, "He-he was the first friend I made when I moved here...he let me stay at his place and got me a great job. Then he told me he loved me and we started dating. I thought he was perfect...but..." You remembered how tears began to swell in your eyes but you refuse to shed them, "But it was a lie; the only thing he loved about me was my body. I hate him; I hate him so much...I just wanted to forget I ever meet that jerk."  
"So you change your work schedule and route to avoid any physical contact," He was reading you like a book; he rested his wrapping hand on top of yours and tipped his hat over his eyes before continuing his deduction, "You moved your stuff into storage and used us to hide from him."

You lifted you head for the first time, "Wha...? No, that's not true! I would never take advantage of your kindness!" you remembered how motionless he was when you raised your voice, "I rented out my own room in another apartment complex and moved in the first week. I never took your offer to stay because I had to or needed to." You paused for a moment to calm yourself, "I did it because I wanted to." You place a firm hand on top of his, "I know I'm not the perfect lady, and I don't deserve a true gentleman like yourself. But I can't hide this from you anymore; the truth is I...I love you."  
You remembered how dead the atmosphere was in that cold study. You tilted you head down and waited for him to sternly reject you. Instead you felt his free hand lifting your head up. You eyes met not to an angry or sad face, but one with the warmest smile and a pair of most loving eyes you've ever seen.

"I had a feeling you would say that, Starlight."  
You remember how you never felt more confused yet relieved in your life, "Starlight?"  
"It's what you are," he nodded, "You're the wondrous starlight that helped me out of the darkness and brought happiness back into my life, my love."  
You remembered how your heart soared with every word he said. Warm tears of joy raced down your cheeks and a smile returned to your face once again. You leaped out of the chair and embraced him with so much force that it took the two of you down onto the cream carpet. You lifted you head slightly so your forehead would touch his, which was easy considering you knocked his hat off with your glomping. Both your cheeks wee rosy red and you giggled in happiness for a minute or two.  
Finally you leaned your head down and kissed him passionately on the lips. You recall the first time you whole body felt so warm and alive. His lips tasted like chocolate and Cayenne Twilight, with a bit of fruity Belle Classic. His arm wrapped around you neck to pull you closer to him. You move you arms from his chest to your side so yours would rest perfectly on top of his. His hands slipped down and slide the sleeves of your dress off from your shoulders. You could have stay like that for the rest of the night hadn't the light turn on.  
Both of you instantly stopped kissing; he stood up from the floor with you still on top. You and him stared embarrassingly at a Masked Gentleman Luke and a Princess Flora; both of them just coming home from a successful night of tick or treating. Luke look as befuddle as you did only minutes ago, only blinking twice.

Flora on the other hand giggled in delight and said, "And I though you didn't care for sweets, Professor."  
"Well," you chuckled, "even a true gentleman needs to indulge himself once in a while, isn't that right Hershey?"  
Hershel Layton's face went from a rose pink to a furious fire trunk red. You, Flora and even Luke couldn't help but laugh, and pretty soon he joined in too.

**_Short but very sweet~_**


	4. Remembering The Pain

The song ends; the needle returns to its default spot and the record stops spinning. You sit back in the chair and look out the window at the scenic view. You found the answer to your questions and the sun is just starting to set. Its golden orange light gives the snow piled on the rooftops a little glow. The study's phone ringing interrupts your serene moment but you didn't mind.

You picked up the 20th century phone and hold it up to your ear, "Hello, Layton Residence."  
"Hello my dear," you recognized the voice immediately.  
"Hershel!" you said with glee, "Hi, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, you certainly sound cheerful."  
You giggle a little, "I am, I got my memory back. Isn't that great Hershey?"  
"That's wonderful," his voice spike in happiness, "I was a little worried about leaving you alone this afternoon, but I'm glad you're feeling much better."  
"Yeah, about that..." you play with your hair, not sure how to say the rest.  
He sounds worried, "Is something wrong?"  
"I found the newsletter; you don't have any lectures till next year..."  
You were about to ask but his laughter caught you off guard, "It appears I've been caught red handed but then again I never was good at lying..." He lowers his voice but it still holds it loving tone, "I had some last minute Christmas shopping to take care off."

"You, leaving something till the last minute; that's not very gentleman like." You could hear his rich chuckle over the phone line, "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"  
He pause a bit before answering, "I...wanted to surprise you."  
"You got me a present?" you asking, not believing what you were hearing.  
"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't get the love of my life a Christmas gift?" You had to laugh, admitting that was a dumb question to ask, "Especially after she brags she got him the perfect gift."  
"I did?" you ask him.  
"Don't you remember?"

You brush you hair back and though hard before replying, "Sorry sweetie, I guess I still have one more puzzle left to solve."  
He chuckles a little, "I'm sure you'll figure it out in no time. Remember; every puzzle has an answer." Your smile stretches to your cheeks, "I'll be home soon; I love you."  
"I love you too," you said, your cheeks burn a rosy pink.  
You said your goodbyes and hang up the phone. You take a deep breath and steady your racing heart. Once you step out of the study you hear the grandfather clock chiming.

"One...two...three...four...five." you count as you make your way downstairs, "It's really has gotten late. I better get started on dinner then."

"_Since Flora's not here it would just be the two of us. Something simple and romantic but quick to make and appropriate for the holiday. Theirs a small hen in the fridge, with some potatoes and carrots..._" you contemplate your plan as you head for the kitchen.  
However something glittering in the den's waste basket stops you. You take a few steps in its direction and kneels over it; a large heavy looking marble stone pushes the rest of trash deeper in the bin. Dark red droplets stain the sea blue surface; you hold you head once more, but this time over the bump in the back. The memories of yesterday rushes into your minds eye once you shut your own.

_**December 23rd, 6:45pm**_

"Just one more adjustment..." you told yourself, "and...Done!"  
You jumped for joy; the present you been hiding for weeks was finally done wrapping. Of course this was Flora's gift, you finished Hershel's hours ago. Its sitting beside you on your right where no one could see it, just encase someone came in while you were wrapping. You straighten out the kicks in your back; it was a long day at work today. Things were a little better there now that your ex was transfer to another location.  
However now people were pestering you with silly questions ever since the media exploited you and Hershel as a couple. Most of them were more personal and made you blush furiously every time someone asked you. The last question some random fan asked you was something along the lines of how he behaves around you. That was a stupid question; he treats you in the loving kindness any true gentleman would. Of course they were times he showed his 'wild side' just thinking about it made you tingle all over.  
You shook it off by brining the presents downstairs. You took a quick detour and hid Hershel's present in a secret drawer of the dresser. Where all the mysteries he solved and believe should stay a secret are held before sliding Flora's under the Christmas tree. You stayed on your knees and looked up at the pine tree like you were a child again. Ornaments celebrating all things Layton decorated the trees; puzzles, fossils, and souvenirs from old adventures. Only a few were some from your own collection, of course those would have been enough for a small apartment tree you had planned. But that was before you fell in love and moved in with him.

You hear the front door open behind you, "We're back!" Flora's voice rings with Christmas cheer.  
"Welcome home," you answered her getting up from the floor.  
Hershel and Flora stood by the door; taking off the extra layers of clothes they donned to brave the cold city streets. Two large paper bags sat far enough to not catch any snow that fell off their clothes. Flora was the first to finish so she was the first to give you a friendly hug.

"Happy Christmas Starlight," Flora giggles, you actually like them using you nickname instead of your real name.  
You give Flora a quick squeeze back, "Happy Christmas Flora, how did it go?"  
"It went well," she lets you go a put her hands behind her back; "I'll be leaving for St. Mystere first thing in the morning."  
"Wonderful!" you remembered how you couldn't help but to jump for joy, "Give my regard to Lady Dahlia, okay?"  
She smiled and nods a yes, then leaves you to pick up the large bag she brought in. You remembered how you could tell it was a little heavy for her because she had to carry it with two hands. You offered to help her but she refused while she dragged the bag to the tree. You watch her as she placed three blue and white snowflake wrapped gifts under the tree.

"I though you two were just going food shopping." You asked aloud.  
"We did," Hershel answered, moving over to your left side "Those gifts are from Luke; Remi found them inside my office earlier today when she was retrieving some paperwork from my office."  
"That so sweet and speaking of presents..." You teased, turning to him, "You're going to love the gift I got you."  
He walks towards you, putting his hands on your shoulders, "My dear, you didn't have to go through the trouble to get me anything. Spending the holidays with you is all I desire."  
"I know, but I wanted too." You place you hands on his orange shirt, "Besides, I believe a perfect gentleman like yourself should get the perfect gift. And a true gentleman never rejects a gift from his sweetheart." You let your finger walk up his chest and leave a quick poke on his red nose.  
He laughed in his throat, "You know me all too well."  
You giggled along with him before starring deeply into each others eyes. You remembered how you and he met half way for a long deep kiss. He had his arms around your back while yours were around his neck. Your tongue traced the bottom of his lip for a minute or two before he'd open up. Both of you moan in symphony as your tongues battled, you could tell how much your sweet Professor loved you for he was letting you win.  
You recalled how you tried to pin him to the floor, but because he was so strong you could only back him up to the far wall. Hershel's back slammed into the cabinet, it rocked a little but you didn't care then. That when you remembered hearing something rolling around above you before feeling a hammer knocking you on the back of the head. You closed you mouth so fast you bit his tongue, he yelped and let you fall to the floor.

"Starlight!"

_**Unknown, last nigh****t**_

"How could this have happened?" you heard the Professors upset voice, but all you could see is darkness.  
"It was an accident Hershel," you couldn't recognize the voice but you could tell it was a man's, "You shouldn't blame yourself."  
His voice started to crack, "I can't lose her Andrew, I just can't..."

Slowly you found your way out of the darkness and back into reality. Your eyesight was blurry and the bright light in the room didn't help at all. It took a few blinks for you to see your darling sitting on the edge of the bed beside you. The other voice you couldn't tell belonged to his mentor Dr. Schrader. He stood in front of Layton with a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
His soft sobs rocked his body and the bed, not to mention making you cry too. You arm felt like a giant noodle but you were able to lift it up and tug the back of his coat. He lifted his head and turned around, his teary eyes were the same as the ones he had the first time you met him.

He caught your hand before it hit the blanket and held it in both of his, "Starlight!"  
"Hi honey...," you remembered how tired your voice sounded.  
"How do you feel?"  
You weakly smile, "Dandy, it just a little bump to the noggin, nothing to get worked up about," you joked and laughed a bit, trying to get a smile on his face.  
He shuts his eyes looking at you so bitterly, "Don't you ever scare me like that again," his voice lost its patience, "I can't live without you in my life; my heart can't- no it won't handle it... "  
He rested you head on your hand; trying to hide the tears streaming down his face. You could see you plan didn't work for tears were staining your cheeks too. You lift you other hand to his face and wipe the tears away with you thumb.

"I love you Hershey and I will never leave you, so please..._don't cry_..." You remember those were the last words you said to him that night before the darkness took you back into a deep sleep.

"Starlight...Stay With Me, **DON'T GO**!"

_**Sorry for the shortness of the chatper, and the cliff hanger, but you do know you just pass out so it's not that much of a teaser~**_


	5. The Perfect Present

The front door opens quietly, letting a quick winter breeze in before locking up for the night. Professor Layton lifts his hands to the ceiling, stretching out all the kinks in his back from the long day shopping. The smile he wears is soon replaces with a blank o. He sees you standing beside the kitchen doorway. Your shoulders jerk up whenever he hears a suppress breath.

He calls out to you in his sweet concerned voice. You turn fast; one hand over you startled heart and the other dropping the marble stone. His sweet smile makes it so much harder to hold back your tears. You finally run into his open arms and break down into his pumpkin collar shirt.

"I see you solved the puzzle," He said, embracing you.  
"I'm so sorry," you shake your head in regret, "I didn't mean to scare you, I just-"  
You couldn't finish your sentence over your tears. He strokes your back and motherly shushes your tears away. He pulls you away once you're body stop shaking; he lifts you head and wipe the remaining tears away from you shut eyes.

You open your eyes to meet with his, "Can you ever forgive me?"  
"I already have," he lean down and pecks you on the nose.  
A small smile returns to your face, "I love you" you whisper.  
"And I love you, with all my heart." He strokes your cheek with his thumb.

"Starlight," he takes your hand into both of his, "on the night we first met my heart was nothing but a shattered puzzle. As I got to know you more it started to put itself back together. One by one the pieces fell into place until it was nearly whole and I have you to thank. You're kind, selfless, beautiful, a wonderful young lady and I'm grateful that you came into my life." He lets go of your hand and gets down on one knee, "Only one more piece is left and I need your answer to solve it."  
You heart is racing like crazy you can barely hear yourself think. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small black box. Opening the hinged top to reveal a silver and gold diamond ring, the words 'My Starlight' are engraved inside.

"Will you marry me?" His question makes time slow down and the world stop around you.  
You held your heart in place while you try to remember how to breathe and speak again, "yes...Yes, I Will Hershel Layton!"  
You kneel down and gave him the biggest hug you have ever given him. However its cut short when you realize your fiancé couldn't breathe. You suppress you giggles as you loosen your grip so he can catch his breath again. He lifts the two of you back on your feet and places your perfect gift on your ring finger. Then he lifts you up bridal style and spins around like a top. The house fills with laugher and joy, until you two kiss that is.

The rest of the evening went perfectly according to plan. The roast chicken got done faster than expected with the Professors help. He's just as skilled in the kitchen as he is with everything else. It kind of made you wonder why he always let Flora do the cooking. With a glass of red wine and some candlelight, dinner with your husband went splendidly. Both of you talking nonstop about the past and the bright future awaiting you.  
Once the food was devoured the table cleared and the dishes washed. Hershel escorts you the couch that has the perfect view of the lit Christmas tree. You lay one head against the other and cuddle close to keep warm.

Hershel's the first to break the silent night, "What a wonderful day this turned out to be. I can't image a more perfect way to end it."  
"I can..." You lower your head to hide your sly smile.  
"Oh?" he curiously tilts his head.  
You show your wicked smile to him, "But first, you have to close your eyes."  
"Whatever for, my dear?" he couldn't help but ask.  
"Just for a minute."  
Hershel sighs and tightly shuts his eyes. You wave your hand in front of him to insure he couldn't see. Acting like a child on Christmas morning you skip over to the dresser and recover his gift. You give it a quick hug before plopping back down on the couch.

You gently place the small red wrapped box in his lap, "Okay, you can open them now."  
He peeks with on eyes before opening both to stare blankly at the present, "What's this?"  
"You're perfect gift silly," you answer, "Although now it's kind of dull compared to yours," You lift your hand to look at your engagement ring.  
"Nonsense, whatever you got me will be perfect to me." He comments while untying the white ribbon and pops the top of the box.  
His mouth gapes; inside the box sleeps a small bronze monocle on top of a mini pillow. Knowing how stun he was you decided to help him. You take the monocle out of the box and help put it over his left eye.

"There; you've got the looks, the charm, the hat, and now the monocle." You tease him, "Congratulation Hershel, you are officially a True Gentlemen."  
Hershel fiddles with his new accessory, "You really think so?"  
"I don't think, I know." You whisper.  
You place a small kiss on his check, making him blush redder than the wrapping paper. You couldn't help but giggle; he looks just as adorable as you though he would with it on. However you stop when you saw him place the monocle back into the box.

"What's wrong, don't you like it?"  
"I don't like it, I love it." Your heart soar a bit, "I just don't want it anything to happen to it before we had 'dessert'."  
You could feel your body tingle all over once you realized what he just said. You wanted to say something sweet but his finger over your lips stops you. He keeps you quiet by giving you a firm kiss and then wraps his arms under yours. Insuring you wouldn't move away, but then again, why would you? You place you arms around his waist and pull him down on top of you and the couch.  
You both moan in your throats as your tongues clash in pitch battle. Slowly you let your fingers trail up his spine up to the brim of his hat. Without any protest you take off his hat and place it on the coffee table. He chuckles as your fingers flow through his short fluffy hair. He breaks the kiss for you to look at yourselves in each others eyes.  
His gentlemanly patience wears thin, he wanted you so much. He kisses you forehead, nose, jaw and anywhere else his lips could reach. While he laces your neck you play with his ear as well as his shirt. You lift it up and over his head and toss it over the couch. You stop licking his ear as a wicked idea pops into your mind.  
You let you hands travel to the front and start tickling his tummy. He burst out laughing and tries to break away from you only to be pin on the other side of the couch. You sit on top of his lap and continue his tickle torture. He decides to fight back and slips his hands under your shirt. You gasp when his slightly cold hands touch your skin but then laugh uncontrollably as they tickle your sides.

"Stop-I-I can't-stand it!" you scream to no avail.  
He keeps one hand tickling your belly while the other tosses your shirt across the room. Exposing the black bra you wore with your uniform. Unable to take the tickling anymore you grab his wrists and lay them down on your lap. You lean your head into his and stare very seriously at him. He looks at you very apologetic before you both giggle out of silliness.

You kiss him on the forehead before he said, "You know, this may not be the best place to do this. I doubt Flora would like to come home Christmas morning to this."  
"You're right, as usual." You joke while blushing embarrassingly, "Why don't we continue this upstairs in the comfort and privacy of the bedroom"  
"An excellent idea my love," he says before giving you a butterfly kiss on your soft lips.  
You pick up your belonging from the living you and retreat upstairs for the most magical and wonderful night of your life.

_**Their are two version of your perfect gift, the cute one and the mature one. I wanted to finish both version before posting the chapter so that why it took so long even though the chapters so short. As you can see this is the undermines gift, the M rated gift will be told in the M rated section soon. You can choose either one cause they both lead to the same ending.**_


	6. Christmas Morning

**_Here it is, the conclusion of this epic tale. Finally I've finished one of my stories without ever going on hiatus or just plan old quitting because of lack of inspiration! Thanks to all of you who have faved, alerted and reviewed! I personally would like to thank porkehXx (faartjeXx on deviantart) for inspiring me to write this. THANK YOU!_**

_**December 25th 8:00 am**_

Big Ben's beautiful bells grace your ears eight times; waking you from your slumber. The warm sunlight hurts your eyes a little making you sit up with your eyes close. The sir around you is rather cold so you made sure the blanket covers your birthday suit. Rubbing sand out of your eyes quickly evolves to stretching out your back with a silent yawn. Your minds a bit foggy on what happen last night but one look to your left changes that.  
The beloved Professor Layton; your Christmas fiancée sleeps peacefully beside you. You can't help but to smile, he looks like a sweet innocent child while he slumbers. Not wanting to step out on the cold floor just yet you slide beside him and shut your eyes. His sweet scent fills you as your head lies next to his. However you quickly shoot your eyes open when his arms and legs pull you in.

"Hershey, You awake?" no response, you look up.  
A warm smile had appeared on his face, you couldn't help but wonder what he's dreaming about. You stop thinking once he roughly kisses you on the lips. You quietly moan, not wanting to wake him from his dream. He breaks the kiss and you open your eyes to meet his warm ebony ones.

"Good morning," He says sweetly.  
Your smile grows from cheek to cheek, "Morning."  
He lightly kisses you on the forehead before getting up from his pillow. He plants his feet on the ground and replaces his missing briefs. You blush a bit, remembering how wild things got last night. Opening the draw on the nightstand on your side you don on new linens and sweat pants. You look back at your hubby to see him place his trademark hat on his head. Being sneaky to slid over to his side and hug him from behind.  
You rest your head on his back for a brief moment before you start kissing it. Started at the shoulder blades you slowly make your way to his boxers. You can feel the tension in his muscles as you go up, down, up, and down again.

Just as you lay a very loud kiss you hear a familiar voice resonating from downstairs, "Hello, I'm home! Happy Christmas"  
You smile, getting up from the bed to opening the door ajar, "Merry Christmas, Flora!"  
"Starlight, is that you?" she ask in happily surprise tone, "How are you feeling!"  
You cheeks tiny a light pink, "Better than ever, thanks for asking."  
"Wonderful, I'm so glad." You can hear the relief in her voice, "Poor Professor was worried sick about you. I hope you two were able to patch things up."  
"Oh no worries," you answer, "There were a few puzzles but nothing we could solve." You take a quick peek at Layton to see him blush a bit, "Why don't you start on breakfast Flora, will be down soon."  
"No hurry, take your time."  
Her tease is the last thing you hear before closing the door. You walk back over to Hershel, who lovely eyes trace your body from head to toe. You spread his legs apart and sit so he was in the same position you were only a minute ago.

"Now, where were we?" you ask him.  
He answers by placing his hands on your belly and kissing your slender neck. He goes up and down your back the same way you did with him. Only he does it much rough and much faster.

With one final loud kiss you swing around and said, "Oh yes, now I remember."  
Both of you open your mouth and let your tongues dance divinely. Pulling each other in to intensive the moment, sadly one of you pulls too hard and you fall on top of him. Butterflies begin to swarm as you feel the familiar warmth bubbling from your lower half. Feeling naughty you slowly move up and down over his manhood. He responds by groaning and tugging on your bed hair.  
The faster you move the more ungentle man like he become. Before things got a little out of hand he turns you over and hovers over you. He pants as small beam of sweat trickle down his face.

"I think we should pause here," he said, "We mustn't keep Flora waiting; beside we should tell her about her new guardian to be."  
Not knowing how to respond in words just yet you nod a yes. He gets off of you and you stand up to watch him head for the showers. Not before giving you a quick wink of course. You turn your head to hide your blush as he silently closes the door behind. You lay back down on the bed with a loud thud and giggle like the little girl you are at heart.

"You are right Hershel; few things satisfy like a puzzle solved." You said admiring your diamond ring.


End file.
